<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Mine by Rubymoon_Snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485678">Forever Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape'>Rubymoon_Snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Lion Force (1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard Keith (Voltron), Character Death, Evil Allura (Voltron), Evil Keith (Voltron), Evil Wins, F/M, Lava Juice of Tyrus, Lotor's Birthday Party, Lotura - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During "Treasure of Planet Tyrus," Lotor manages to give Allura the lava juice of Tyrus, which turns her evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Keith (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.</p>
<p>Author Note: This is evil Lotura with evil bodyguard Keith.</p>
<p>Warning! This is an "Evil Wins" story with multiple major characters dying. The deaths are not described, but they do happen. This isn't my usual happy, fluffy stories, so if this isn't to your liking, please choose a different story to read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Forever Mine"</p>
<p>"Don't be foolish, my dear. Have a drink with your prince. The red lava juice of Tyrus will change your mind about me. Here, drink, drink!"</p>
<p>Lotor forced Allura's mouth open and poured in a mouthful of the drink. He forced her mouth closed and stroked her throat, forcing her to swallow. She slumped into his arms for a moment before she sat back up. Her eyes trailed up Lotor's chest until they reached his face. She was smiling sweetly when she met his eyes.</p>
<p>"Are you all right, my dear?" Lotor asked as he untied her arms.</p>
<p>"Yes, my prince. May I have a drink?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Here, this is yours." Lotor passed over a full goblet of the juice, pleased when Allura scooted over closer to him.</p>
<p>Her eyes roved over the scene in front of her as she took another drink. She frowned slightly. "Oh. It's your birthday, and I didn't bring a present."</p>
<p>"Your presence is enough."</p>
<p>"But you should have a present on your birthday."</p>
<p>"Then agree to be my bride and that shall count!"</p>
<p>"Only if he," Allura pointed to Keith, "is set free and given a drink."</p>
<p><em>"Him?</em> Why do you want him free?"</p>
<p>"Do you trust me, my prince?"</p>
<p>"Of course, dear princess. Very well. Guards! Untie the one in red, bring him here, and tie him to the chair next to the princess."</p>
<p>The guards did as their prince commanded, and Keith was tied to the chair added to the table. Allura took ahold of the goblet Lotor had handed her and quickly forced Keith to drink some. He was such a state of shock that he couldn't fend her off. Once he was forced to swallow the mouthful, he slumped forward onto the table.</p>
<p>Allura watched as Keith sat back up. "Are you all right, Keith?"</p>
<p>He turned to her and smirked. "Yes, princess."</p>
<p>Lotor looked at the two other members of the Voltron Force that were still tied up. "You've been worthy opponents many times, but fate has dealt me the winning hand. Evil has triumphed. What's our next amusement, Count Zeta? Do we torture the captives or eat the birthday cake?"</p>
<p>"Let us torture the captives by eating the cake in front of them."</p>
<p>"Your highness, if I may interrupt?" Keith spoke up. "Why not dispose of them first? You can eat your cake to the sounds of their screams."</p>
<p>Lotor stared at Keith with narrowed eyes. "You realize you just ordered the deaths of two of your men."</p>
<p>Keith shrugged as best as he could with his arms still bound behind his back. "I don't care."</p>
<p>"He does make a good point, my prince," Allura agreed. "Let's get rid of them before they could try to escape."</p>
<p>Lotor turned slightly to look at Allura before he turned and grinned evilly at the robots. "Light them up!"</p>
<p>The robots lit the displays Hunk and Pidge were still standing on, setting off the fireworks that were part of the displays. The two screams didn't seem to faze the two now evil pilots. Lotor set about cutting his cake with a saber and brought a piece to his seat and one for his princess.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the cake exploded, covering everyone with white cake and frosting. Lance's voice was heard. "Okay, Lotor. It's time for our big party!"</p>
<p>"How could he escape the starving ones?"</p>
<p>The ground started to split, leading to the humongous golden statue of Lotor.</p>
<p>"Time to blast my lion out of this statue with my atomizer," Lance said, mostly to himself, as the head of the statue was blown off and the Red Lion flew out and landed where the cake had been sitting. "Okay, Lotor, what's your next move?"</p>
<p>"Your highness, untie me. I will take down the Red Lion," Keith said.</p>
<p>"How do you plan to do that?"</p>
<p>"You'll see."</p>
<p>"Don't make me regret this. Untie him," Lotor ordered.</p>
<p>Keith was untied, and he quickly made his way to the Red Lion. He waved a hand. "Lance! Let me in! We need to rescue the princess."</p>
<p>"Jump in, Chief."</p>
<p>Keith jumped onto one of the front paws before jumping onto the lion's head and dropping into the cockpit via the hatch. After a few tense minutes, Red Lion's eyes dimmed, and Keith dragged an unconscious Lance out of the lion. He deposited him in front of Lotor and dropped to one knee in respect. "There you go, your highness. The last of the Voltron Force has been subdued."</p>
<p>"Well done. Now, tie him up and quickly light him up."</p>
<p>"May I do the honors?" Keith asked, standing up.</p>
<p>"You have done enough. Assist the princess in getting cleaned up."</p>
<p>Keith bowed, made his way to the princess, and held a hand out. "The prince says you need cleaned up, princess, and has ordered me to assist you."</p>
<p>Allura accepted his hand, and he helped her to her feet. "Thank you. I agree we need to get cleaned up, but I also think we need better clothes."</p>
<p>Lotor heard what his princess had said and turned in their direction as Lance's screams were heard in the background. "You make a good point. Head into the castle, and there should be some clothes suitable for your stations."</p>
<p>Keith escorted Allura into Count Zeta's castle and were able to locate servants.</p>
<p>"How may we help you?" one of them asked.</p>
<p>"I am Prince Lotor's fiancée, and this is our bodyguard. We need to get freshened up and dressed in appropriate clothes."</p>
<p>"Of course, milady! Please follow us."</p>
<p>The servants led Keith and Allura to separate rooms that were across the hall from each other. They were cleaned up and given new clothes. Keith was given a lightweight yet durable set of armor in the usual black but with tiny accents of red and a waist length red cape. Allura was wearing a floor length dress of a dark blue that was off the shoulder with long non-restrictive sleeves. Her hair was loose and slightly curled at the ends. Keith offered his arm and escorted the princess back to the festivities.</p>
<p>Seeing Allura on Keith's arm, Lotor seethed inwardly. He had to calm himself down, especially when Allura saw him and smiled. Keith guided her to the prince and released her once she was by Lotor's side, bowing once he did so. "There you go, princess."</p>
<p>Allura wrapped her arms around one of Lotor's. "Thank you, Keith." She turned to Lotor. "Keith is the perfect bodyguard. He will make sure nothing will happen to me when I am apart from you."</p>
<p>"Hopefully, that is not often," Lotor stated.</p>
<p>"Hopefully," Allura echoed. "I wish to be by your side forever."</p>
<p>"Forever?"</p>
<p>"Forever."</p>
<p>Lotor cupped Allura's chin and gently brought her face forward. The kiss they shared was full of possessiveness and the first of many the prince and princess shared.</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>